Furball
by JustAnotherShipper
Summary: Nozomi was always a girl of mystery, and Eli liked that about her girlfriend. However, would Eli like the newest surprise she had in store for her? Fluff. One-shot. NozoEli.


Welcome to my first Love Live fic! I just got this idea after I read something about these two on Tumblr… so enjoy this little fluffy piece.

* * *

It had been a temperate day, and by now the sun was close to setting. The streets were full of people trying to get home after a long day of work, teenagers ready to hang out with their friends, some workers rushing to their night shift, and today on the streets, we also have...

"... again, thank you for coming with me today, Eli-chi."

"And again, it's my pleasure."

These two girls were heading back to one of their homes after a long day of school and rehearsing and parfaits and groceries.

"But it must have been so boring to just see me pick out my groceries"

"Well, I just wanted to spend more time with you. Is that so wrong?"

Nozomi's face tinged pink. Ever since they had started dating, Nozomi had noticed that Eli had become bolder in what was said between them. It had caught the normally prepared spiritual girl off guard at first, and to this day it still kind of did, but she found it so adorable. She noticed Eli looking over at her, satisfaction in her eyes that she had caught Nozomi off guard once gain.

"Ah, brave Eli-chi is so cute. If I didn't have to carry these heavy bags she would be on the floor and I would be on top of her right now." The blonde's face turned tomato red. As cute as she was, Nozomi didn't like being one-upped when it came to teasing.

"Geez Nozomi, you're too blunt," the blonde muttered as she tried to think of anything possible to cool her face down. Nozomi giggled as she readjusted the grocery bags in her hand. Once she regained focus, the blonde continued, "but Nozomi, seriously, what did you buy. This is a lot of stuff for someone that lives alone."

Nozomi looked over to her girlfriend. Her eyebrow rose, giving her a questioning look.

"So you didn't notice what I was shopping for?"

"A-ah, no I didn't. I was too busy paying attention to just you…" she trailed off, looking away from Nozomi. She didn't want her to say something so lewd again in public. This just made Nozomi giggle.

"Well, I guess you'll just find out when we get inside."

They were just a few doors down from the apartment by this point, and their arms were sore.

"Ah finally!" Eli exclaimed. She hurried in front of Nozomi to get to the door and put her bags down, but Nozomi kept her same, slower pace.

"I guess before we enter, I should probably explain why these bags are so heavy."

"Sure, go ahead."

Nozomi put down her groceries, took out her keys and began unlocking the door. "Well, you see, my mother and father were starting to wonder if I was getting lonely living by myself more than usual. This time when they called, they kept asking and asking. I've been doing it for almost three years so I insisted that I was doing fine, but they said they still weren't sure. They said they were giving me an option…"

Eli's heart began to beat quickly, nervously, unsure of where this was going. And what this even had to do with groceries. Nozomi took the key out of her lock and turned to face Eli. She wore a soft smile that calmed her down.

"Haha, Eli-chi you're so cute. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. They just thought I could use a little bit of company, and asked if I wanted some. I thought about the offer for a while and decided to be a little selfish seeing that it could be good for me, and maybe even us, so…"

She opened the door to her apartment and motioned for Eli to come inside quickly. Nozomi turned the lights on as Eli entered, shutting the door behind her. They placed the groceries on the counter. Nozomi seemed to be looking around for something.

"So…?" Eli prodded.

"Ah yes, sorry, lost in my thoughts. So I took them up on their offer and, well - Dmitri!" Nozomi called out audibly enough for it to be heard throughout her apartment.

'Dmitri…?' Eli wondered. She noticed Nozomi began to pull out some of the groceries: cat food, kitty litter… Before she could ask any more questions, the sound of tiny pattering against the floor could be heard. Eli turned towards the noise and her jaw dropped. Heading towards Nozomi was the fluffiest ball of gray fur she had ever laid her eyes on. Eli's eyes widened and her expression was unreadable. Nozomi picked up the kitten and began to scratch the little one behind his ears.

"Here's my new little companion! I just adopted him - they told me he was a Russian Blue mix and I just knew he was the one because he reminded me so much of you." She gently tapped his nose at the end of the sentence and the kitten mewled back at her. She beamed at the response and let him down. Eli, still wide eyed, looked down at the kitten, who had approached her.

"So does it all make sense now, Eli-chi? Sorry if I made it seem more dramatic than it should have been, I just like seeing you flustered."

"..."

"Eli-chi?"

Eli and Dmitri were both staring at each other. Eli had crouched down so they were the closest to eye level as they could be without Eli laying on the floor completely. Eli's expression was completely unreadable, which worried Nozomi. Did she not like cats? Was she allergic? Should she have gotten a puppy instead?

Eli began to reach out, ever so slowly, to the curious kitten. Once her hand was out in front of it, he rubbed against her lovingly, letting out another soft mewl. Her face turned impossibly red in a matter of seconds.

"S-s-s-so… S-s-s-"

"Eli-chi, are you okay?" Nozomi was genuinely worried at this point. Eli was acting like Umi after someone had said something remotely sexual.

"s-so so cuuuuuute!" She squealed out, picking up the tiny kitten. Nozomi let out a sigh of relief and stepped back to watch this magical moment unfurl.

"So so so so so so so so, so, so, so, cute!" Eli said lifting poor little Dmitri up a la Lion King. She then began to nuzzle with him, the little one purring along.

Nozomi's heart began to swell at the sight. She really wished she had a camera ready so she could have recorded this - it was not by any means the reaction she was expecting to occur. She giggled as Eli began to pet him, speaking a little of what she assumed to be Russian at her fellow native.

"You're both so adorable, I almost can't stand it."

"Why didn't you tell me about him as soon as you got him!"

"I guess I wanted to keep it a secret for now."

"Oh yes, you and your mysteries…"

Nozomi pulled out a new toy - a pink feather and tiny bell attached to a string and a stick - and dangled it in front of Dmitri. She was crouching down so that her little ball of fur could reach it.

"How you managed to make groceries a mystery is beyond me," Eli chuckled. She saw the little kitten paw his way toward the feather, missing it only by a little. She saw Nozomi's lips involuntarily tug up into a larger smile every time Dmitri missed. She went behind Nozomi and wrapped her sore arms around her neck loosely. "Why did you have to buy so much though?"

"Well, I needed to stock up on supplies! His mama's got to take care of him, you know."

There was a small pause. Nozomi placed the stick down and Dmitri reared back, his behind and tail in the air, before pouncing at the now stationary feather.

"Wait, so if you're his mama… does that make me his mama too?"

Nozomi looked at Eli surprised. Eli's face was red and she looked off to the side. Nozomi chuckled and kissed her cute girlfriend on the cheek. She took her hand and their fingers laced together.

"I guess it does, Eli-chi."

* * *

So there it is! I don't know, when I was reading that thing from Tumblr, the image of Eli being incapacitated by something so cute really struck me and I felt the need to write this, no matter how OOC it might be, which I hope it wasn't too much. Thanks for reading!


End file.
